The Little Alpha 2: Return to the Forest Part 1-Opening/"Down to the Sea"
(The "Brermeerkat" logo appears.) (Fade to Marcel flying over grassy plains as "Brermeerkat presents" appears in white letters.) (A beautiful singing voice is heard as Marcel flies over the ocean. Inside the ship's cabin is a mobile of sea animals, and a baby girl coos as she raises her paws in the air just before her mother picks her up and holds her in her arms.) (The mother happens to be Astrid, who is 20 years old now. She is wearing a viking headbend for teenage girls and blonde hair, a light blue template, a dark green vest, a brown vest, dark blue pants, miniskirt, and blue eyes. She is the one who has picked up the girl.) *Astrid/Ariel: (singing) You are my world, my darling What a wonderful world I see You are the song I'm singing You are my beautiful dear Coraline (The girl happens to be a baby girl with blonde hair, green eyes, and blue dresss. Her name is Baby Rapunzel, Astrid's daughter.) (The waves crash against the rock, and "The Little Alpha II: Return to the Forest" appears in gold letters. Then cut to the ship.) (Hiccup, who is now 20 years old, opens the door and enters the cabin, wearing a white uniform with gold trimming, dark blue pants with gold lining, and white opera gloves.) *Hiccup/Eric: (singing) Darling, we'd better be going *Astrid/Ariel: Look at her Isn't she glowing *Hiccup/Eric: She looks divine And you look exquisite But look at the time *Astrid/Ariel: Couldn't be Is it? (Fishlegs appears at the door before the couple steps out with Baby Rapunzel in Astrid's arms.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby: (singing) The crew is awaiting your orders *Eret (Son of Eret)/Captain of the Ship: (singing) We're sailing away from all borders *Snotlout/Sailor 1: (singing) Steady, boy, steady! *Tuffnut/Sailor 2: (singing) Ahoy there, they're coming! *Fishlegs/Grimsby: (spoken) Trumpeters ready! Drummers, start drumming! (The trumpeters blow their trumpets while the drummers bang their drums. Astrid and Hiccup walk down the aisle.) *Astrid/Ariel: Down to the sea we go Down to a world I know There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore *Vikings Characters/Sailors: Down to the sea we go Down to the world below A journey to bless a princess-to-be Under the sun And under the sea (A Porcupine (from Open Season) dives into the water, swims over to a brown bear name Boog, and knocks on his blanket.) *Porcupine/Fish 1: Kate is coming! (Boog pops its head and feet out of his blanket.) *Boog/Turtle: Kate is coming? (Now, the porcupine swims behind the coral reef to talk to the other animals.) *Porcupine/Fish 1: Kate is coming! *Floyd/Fish 2: Kate is coming? *Agnes/Fish 3: Kate is coming? *Lou/Fish 4: Kate is coming? (All of the other animals swim up to the surface, chatting happily and excitedly.) *Animals/Sea Creatures: Kate is coming! Kate is coming! Kate is coming! Kate is coming! Kate is coming! Kate is coming! (Verne is conducting the happy orchestra.) *Verney/Sebastian: What's all the big commotion That's spreading through the ocean From sea to shining sea There is no hesitating Today, we're celebrating Kate's Coraline Oh! Today, Winston's daughter comes back here to the water We're gonna have a spree! The boat is nearer now I think I hear her now Kate's Coraline (As the animals continue to sing, Verne moves the Squirrels up before Elvis swims up, and Verne jumps in his back.) (Various mer-wolves are swimming up to the surface as well.) *Wolves/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to a world of skies There's never been Not ever before A child born of sea and shore (Marcel lands on the foundation of the mast, but slides onto it and bumps into the crow's nest. Then he flies above the mast.) *Wolves/Mer-people: Up from the sea we rise Up to the world of skies Forever to be Together as one Under the sea And under the sun *Astrid/Ariel: This is your world, my darling One world, the land and see (Elvis and Verne pop up out of the water, and Elvis throws Verne on a chain. Baby Rapunzel coos, and Verne sighs a happy sigh.) *Astrid/Ariel: My hope for you for always Is that your heart will hold part of me (Verne turns his head and looks surprised as some guards rise out of the water. They hold up their swords, and Winston walks down in the sea, rises up to Baby Rapunzel and pets her cheek as she giggles.) *Fishlegs/Grimsby, Queen Lillan/Carlotta, and Viking Characters/Sailors: Down to the sea we go *Sweets/Aquata, Daria/Andrina, Lilly/Attina, and Janice/Adella: Up from the sea *Fishlegs/Grimsby, Queen Lillan/Carlotta, and Viking Characters/Sailors and Wolves/Mer-people: Down to the world below Together we come Forever to be Under one sun The land and the sea (Winston shoots a glittering rainbow from his trident like he did at the end of the first movie spoof.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Songs